Sexy murderer
by EdwardCullenMANIC212
Summary: What if you was known as the worlds most dangerous murderer?You had the power,the life you wanted ect.But what if all of that changed because of a mission?.Because of a boy?Becuase of a lie?.Find out in Sexy murderer
1. This isnt happening!

Hey guys this is my first fanfiction story so I hope you guys enjoy it.

_Ann-Marie's POV:_

Waiting and waiting tired, hungry, eager, determined. Hi I'm Ann-Marie carol swan, 17 years old and a sharp I know what you're thinking: She's too young to be one right, well you're wrong! I've been a sharp shooter ever since I was 14 years old and guess what I love it, i love the thrill of it its dangerous life-threatening. Right now I'm standing on top of a 9ft building waiting for my victim to pass by here, as I'm waiting I stand here thinking about my.....my....other life if you would put it, but I'll get to that later on right now my victim is here. As I see him walking down the street I get furious at him...At what he has done to people and in his past I hate it ,I crouch down in front of my gun and aim at him counting to five in my head I shoot. The bullet landing right in between his eyes. I smirk and stand up; pleased with my job and pack up and jump off the building landing perfectly on my feet like a cat. By the time i get down there i see my secretary/best friend max standing there with a serious but hurt expression on his face, and i could tell right away this news won't be good.....

I walked over to him slowly and bit my lip as I saw his expression of hurt becoming even worse, like pained but he wasn't showing it, he was covering it up with a serious expression. Even though me and max are business partners we are also best friends so we knew every single thing about each other, Once I reached him I smiled and playfully punched him in the arm.

"Hey max-a-million how's it going?" I asked him and my smile slowly faded when he didn't answer me seeming unphased by my playful punch.

"Max-a-million what's going on?" I asked again but still nothing and I frowned, starting to get fucking pissed off.

"Maxwell Black if you don't answer me I swear I will-" I became cut off by his talking.

"I have a report for you " he told me in a mono-toned voice, okay now I was scared. He never addressed me by my last name unless it was something very serious, but I didn't let that bother me I stood up straight and stared at him wanting him to continue.

"You are assigned to kill someone named 'Edward Cullen'. This is a major deal and it requires as much time it takes to kill him" he said to me and I nodded, when isn't killing someone a major deal...I smiled to myself but then again it faded when max put his head down staring at the ground.

"But it requires you to move.....To........Forks, Washington" he spoke quietly and my eyes widened and i gasped. Forks, Washington...My old town, my old home, my old life...I couldn't bare to be back there anymore. To many memories there and max knows that. I started to breathe heavily as memories flashed through my head as I was breaking down. .!

**Okay so that was the first part of my story Sexy Murder. Please tell me what you think of it. Oh and the trailer for the series is on my YouTube account. The link is on my Profile. **

**Review!**


	2. Why me?

_**Hey guys here is the second chapter to Sexy Murder sorry it took me so long to update! I own nothing of twilight SM does. God i wish i was here! Beware: Contains graphic language.**_

**_Ann-Marie POV: _**

I continued hyperventalating as I heard my name being repeated multiple times but my body and voice wouldnt let me repsond as i fell onto the cold hard pavement,my clear vision was being replaced with flashing black dots and as I knew the darkness was taking over me and I welcomed it like an old friend. _Blood....Blood! BLOOD EVERYWHERE!!! I cant breathe.......Help me...Please somebody help me! I cant breathe! Why me? Why now?!..I cant go back to that town,that horrible HORRIBLE devil like town._

What felt like hours I felt someone shaking me and constantly called my name,my eyes slowly fluttered open as I looked around to adjust them to the floursent light. I lifted my head up slightly but instantly regretted once I felt the sharp pain of what felt like thounsands of needles being pushed through my head along with the loud banging of cymbals in my ear.

"Woah Ann be careful you hit your head pretty hard on the pavement." Max said to me as he placed one hand on my shoulder gently pushing me back on the a bed? Where in the hell am I? Last time i checked i was in front of a 12 ft tall buliding,Max talking to me and thats it. I looked around the room seeing nothing but the color white plastered on the walls with classical paintings hung upon them.

Max must have noticed my looking around because he cleared his throat to get my attention. "Your in a local hospital.I was afraid something horribly happend to you because you wouldnt wake up after an hour so I took you doctors said you were fine,but you were very stressful so they thought you should rest." He explained to me.I slowly nodded my head before I turned my head the other way biting down on my already plumb lower lip; I took in a deep breath and turned back towards Max.

"M-max.....Why did you...How could you assign me to that mission in that town? You know what I've been through there; I don't want to experience that why?" I asked him feeling warm tears form in my eyes as i asked the sighed deeply as if he knew this question would pop up. "Of course i know what you've been through Ann,but you know that I'm not the one who assigns the missions.I just approve of them." Max was about to continue but i innterupted him.

"Exactly Max you are to approve of my missions but why this one? Why couldn't you reject it?" I asked raising my eyebrow

"I wanted to make things right by giving you a chance to go back to that town. I know that he-" Max said but yet again I innterputed him. "Don't you dare speak of that person!" I said outraged at him,he is wupposed to be my bestfriend and do the fucking right thing which is protect me! Not hurt me!

"How are you making things right Max?! Huh? 'Cause to me it seems like your making things fucking worse! I specifically told you on that day do not and i repeat not to approve or request of any mission or conference of ANY kind in that damn town!" I yelled at him and he flinched..Hmph serves him right to feel hurt he knew not to do that.

I closed mty eyes taking in a few breaths to calm myself down and I unclenched my fists not realizing they were closed.I silently groaned as I flexed my fingers before reopening my eyes,I looked at Max with a more calmer and nicer look. "Now Max-a- million I want you to as soon as you leave this hospital to go back to the headquaters call up Mr. Voultri and tell him to cancel the mission ASAP understand?" I said in a sweet voice but Max bit down on his lower lip and looked up at me slowly.

"Im sorry but I cant't cancel the commands of I was told not too" He said in a soft voice but this only angered me again.

"I don't give a rat's ass what said,what I say matters. I'm the one who hired you sorry ass not , so if you dont want to get fired I suggest you do what I say and cancel this fucking mission.I don't care if your dick has to get cut off just so it can happen I want it CANCELED! Understand?!" I said with so much venmon in my voice it made him whimper like a puppy as he nodded his eyes feeled with tears. I sorta felt bad for him but it serves him right, he knows the consequences of doing shit like this especially if it was in that town.

I groaned out loudly as the pounding in my head became even worse from the yelling,I needed an aspirin and fast,I reached my hand over to the nurse button and pressed it hearing someone answered. "Yes ?" One of the nurses answered. "Hi may I have a glass of ice water and some aspirin please my head is bothering me" I said looking towards Max who glanced up at me for a millie second before looking back I felt bad for what I said to him...That was unessacry and out of line.

"Of course they will be delivered in 5 minutes." The nurse sweetly said and I replied with a thank you as I released the button,I turned back to Max and opened my mouth to apologize but became innterputed by my cell phone ringing. I reached over and grabbed it and I gasped softly as a name that I thought i would never see in my life again popped up on the screen.

_**Well there you guys go. Like it? Love it? Hate it? What was your favorite part? Who do you think was calling Ann-Marie? Review please and you'll get a sundae with Max ontop.**_


	3. Unbearable

_**Here is chapter three of Sexy Murder hope you guys like.**_

I stared at my phone shocked as there was no sounds in the room expect the constant ringing of the phone. _Why was he calling me? _ I thought. I almost forgot that I was alone in this room until Max spoke up. "Who is it?" Max asked raising an eyebrow at me, I looked up at him not my voice I hesitantly handed him the phone. He took the phone from my now shaking hand and looked up at me.

"Answer it." He told me and I shook my head. "Answer it." He said to me again but this time in a demanding tone, I looked at him like he had grown a second head. Did he forget who he was talking too? He knows better not to demand me like that, when I didn't speak the second time he did something unexpected to me.

"Answer it!" He yelled at him, yea that's right he yelled at me. "No" I snapped back at him, "You can't make me." I added and turned away from him stubbornly and folded my arms across my chest, I was about to speak again until I heard a voice from the phone that brought pain to my heart….

"**Bells..?" **Charlie said in a croaked voice I can tell he has aged just by the sound as I was hearing my name…my old nickname, my body felt frozen. My limbs locked in place. ** "Bells?" ** He spoke again and just hearing his voice brought tears to my eyes.

"**Bella I know that you're there." ** He said and that snapped me out of my trance, I took the phone away from Max putting it up to my ear, I stared at Max for what seemed like a long period of time until I silently told him to get out with my eyes. Once he was out of the room I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes before speaking.

"H-hello." I strutted out in a whisper. ** "Hey Bella...How are you? I missed you so much. I heard from Max that you're coming back to Forks is that true?" ** He said asking, I could tell that his voice was full of hope it was even heart wrenching. ** "I hope it is because I really missed you Bells." ** He added on.

"I missed you too Uncle Charlie…and…" I paused to think about my answer, should I say yes to him about me going back to forks? Or should I say no and let him sulk and drown in disappointment and grief? Deep down somewhere inside I have the decency and courage to go back there.

_***Ann-Marie Jones isn't afraid of anything* **_my inner conscious said to me

_*Yea but Bella Swan is* _I replied back

_***Oh for the love that all is descent why won't you grow up and grow a pair. Get over it. It happened years ago...Bella 'Pussy' Swan died a long time an ago* **_she stated to me.

I sighed as I knew that it was right...I needed to get over it and move on, releasing out a shaky breath I spoke. "Yea it is true Charlie…I just can't stop thinking about the face that I'm going back to that evil town after all these years Charlie. All those depressing, heart breaking, guilty nights alone. I-I just can't get over it as much as I want too...I just can't." I said as I swallowed down the hard lump that was rising in my throat.

"**I know bells…Me too but it's not your fault what happened that night. You didn't cause what happened so don't even think about feeling guilty for one second."** He said, and by that time I couldn't hold it back anymore. The tears of not only anger were running down my cheeks but the tears of the agonizing pain and sadness I kept inside came pouring down.

"Yes it is!" I yelled out. "If I wouldn't have screamed that night my parents would still be alive! If I wouldn't have gone with her they would still be alive!" I added on and it felt like my guard I've been holding up for all these years collapsed as I broke down into a misfit of tears.

"It's always my fault…It's always been my fault and it always will be." I whispered through my muffled tears completely forgetting that Charlie was still on the phone, I had forgotten all of my surroundings, I forgot who I was at that moment as my mind trailed back to that horrible night.

Flashback

"_Bella! Baby girl! Ahhh! No leave her alone!" My mommy screamed as she watched me getting beat by an over sized man who was standing over me and my fragile body, beating me endlessly with the edge of the gun .My tiny body was so weak from the blows and punches that I couldn't even move. _

_Bam! POW! Was all I heard that night…Red…So much red! _

So much Red was shown that night.

"**Bells calm down. Please it's not your fault…Bella calm down..." ** He tried to say to me but I couldn't hear him over my hysteric sobs. **"Bella calm down!"** He yelled, my crying over powering me as Charlie continued to yell and scream out my name. Noise there is too much nose…Make it stop…Somebody make it stop!

The last thing I ever remember was the nurses and doctors run Into my room, me struggling to get away, and Max holding me down before I slipped away into the darkness. Once I again I welcomed it hoping it would soothe this unbearable aching pain.

~So there is the 3rd chapter for Sexy Murderer. What do you guys think? What's happening to Ann-Marie? Why won't she back to Forks just yet? Find out in the next chapter of Sexy Murderer Cross Roads. Review please and I'll make sure you'll get Max for free. ~


	4. Cross Roads

**Chapter 4 **

**Crossroads**

Ann-Marie's POV:

The world is white... Covered with black snow. Fear showered over me like a thunderstorm in the desert, my innocence and bravery slowly drifted away from me as if I was holding on unsuccessfully to my last my breath on my broken life. Heartache, pain, and deathly screams surrounded me; trapping me in this world. I looked around this blank world searching desperately for an escape out, I quickly scrabble to my feet and began running as fast my fragile feet could take me, I ran and ran and ran as much as I could but I wasn't getting anywhere.

A girl then appeared in front of me, she resembled me a lot girl appeared, but only younger. She seemed about 6 or 7 years of age, heart shaped face, small dark brown eyes, a cute button nose, shoulder length brunette hair that was formed in small curls and small full lips that was slightly scared from biting and nibbling on them.

I stopped running when a little a bit closer to her and kneeled down, it was then till I realized that the little girl was me.

I took in a sharp breath and fell back on my bottom as my eyes widened at my child like self that was now hovering over me, tears formed in my eyes while hers flowed down her already tears stained cheeks. She looked at me intensely and I could tell it was a form of hate, regret, and sadness… she shook her small head in disappointment and pointed at me.

"_You….You….Why didn't you help me? Why didn't you come and save me? You promised you would come and save me! Why didn't you!"_

She outraged at me; my bottom lip trembled as I felt fear slowly taking over. I gulped just staring at her shocked and scared unable to answer her questions.

It put me in a locked state of my mind once she began she let out a blood curling scream blood ran down her face, my eyes seen scars that was opening allowing the thick warm salt rusty smelling liquid to fall from her face and land in my eyes.

As if it was acid I let out a painful blood curling scream of my own, trembling in pain as the unbearable burning sensation was running throughout my body.

I clawed out at the air as I shut my eyes trying to make the burning go away but it only seemed to make it worse, screaming louder the acidy blood landed all over my body, I could feel it eating away at my flesh every time It landed on me. The white world soon disappeared and the burning stopped as soon as I heard someone calling my name finally someone was coming to save me.

"Help! Help me please! Get me out of this world!"

I screamed out hoping the person would hear my pleading cry of help. I then felt someone shaking me telling me to get but I thrashed against him/her, the person then splashed ice cold water on my face making me breathe heavily.

I blinked my eyes and looked around to see where I was, I was surrounded by white colored walls and I groaned softly thinking I was still in the hospital and pulled blue comforter over me and closed my eyes.

"It's nice to see you finally awake and not trying to kick and hit me."

Someone said to me in a groggy tone of voice and my eyes snapped opened as I realized who the voice belonged to.

"Ch- Ch …Charlie?"

I asked in a surprised and confused tone as I reopened my eyes and sat upright in bed to see Charlie sitting at the end of the bed.

"Hey bud, how are you feeling?"

He asked with a slight smile as he looked at me. I smiled and nodded my head, tears filled my eyes as I looked at him, and he looked so old and so broken yet still full of life.

I moved closer to him and wrapped my arms around him; hugging him while I rested my head on his shoulder and I felt the tears fall down my cheek, this time I let them because they weren't tears of sadness or guilt…no these tears were tears of happiness and joy.

Charlie then wrapped his arms around me tightly pulling me closer to him as he stroked my hair he softly shushed me while he began to rock us back and forth, just like I remember him doing to me when I was a child.

I laughed softly and pulled away from the hug and looked at him.

"I missed you uncle Charlie…but what are you doing here at the hospital? I mean I thought you were supposed to be in Forks." I said. The clear sign of confusion was written over my face.

A small smirk showed on his face as he chuckled lightly, scratching his mustache he glanced down at the bed before looking back up at me.

"Let's just say that..Max did you a favor." He told me, he looked down at his watch and gasped softly. He stood giving me one last hug with a kiss on the forehead before walking over to the door.

"I wish I can stay with you Bells but I can't, I have to go to work. I'll be back around 12 midnight or early morning." He told me with a light shrug.

My forehead creased forming a frown and I shook my head slightly. "You still working at the police station, I thought you quit." I said to him. He smiled at me, a laugh coming from his lips as he shook his head at me.

"I didn't quit, I never did but if you must know I'm now the Chief of Police." He said proudly with a grin now on his face, I nodded in surprise. I never thought my Uncle ever had it in him to become Chief of Police in that stupid town on Forks but he did and of course I'm proud of him.

"Congrats Charlie, I'm proud of you."

I told him, he nodded in response to me and left the room. I sighed softly and looked around the hospital room; it was so strange that everything in this room was in the resemblance of someone's bedroom. I mean they had everything downed packed to my taste. The dark purple walls, the band posters hanging up on the wall, the crazy and deep art…It was crazy everything wasn't as isolated..As it was before.

While looking around a few photos' caught my eye, I narrowed my eyes as I climbed on the edge of the bed reaching out I grabbed the photo and looked at it carefully. It was a picture of a little girl and a woman standing by a lake with their arms wrapped tightly around each other the little girl's head was back and she had her mouth opened, It looked as if she was laughing behind them was a man holding up peace signs above their heads which made me chuckle.

But something about this picture caught my eye…it was the little girl that I had saw earlier in my so called dream. Yet instead of looking like a lost, scared and demonized child she looked happy. I frowned and shook my head; I just can't get over the fact that she's me.

It's so damn strange.

I flipped the picture over wanting to too see if it had anything written on it and of course it did, but what I saw written made my heart stop my hands sweat, and my body tremble.

_~Bella, Angie, and Phil Swan. Out on a day in the famous 'Lucky Lames' lake._

_September 13, 1993~_

Gasping loudly I dropped the photo letting it crash onto the ground; the little girl in the picture was me with my parents on my 6th birthday. I remember that day so clearly it felt like it was yesterday.

Flashback

"_Mommy! Mommy! Look what daddy did!" _

_I exclaimed out bursting out into a untamable fit of giggles. My mommy looked around confused at first but then her eyes landed on daddy; he was tangled up in the string from the fishing line and was on the dirt with a fish flapping around wildly on his head. She giggled looking at father and shook her head in amusement._

"_Come on Little one lets go help your father before a swarm of birds come and attack him." She laughed and she took hold of my hand and together we ran from out picnic spot to where father was. It didn't take us long to get the string from around him and I shook my head at him while I giggled, I leaned up on my toes giving him a peck on the cheek before he stood._

"_Ha ha ha laugh It up now but I will catch fish one day and I will be king of fisher town." He said and he nodded his head at me which only made me laugh more. Mother then smiled and took hold of fathers' hand squeezing it softly._

"_How about we take a picture?" she asked with a small grin on her face. I nodded happily clapping my hands together in agreement. She smiled and father left us to go set up the camera, once it set up mother had her arms wrapped lovingly and freely around me as I around hers and father wrapped his arms around both of us sticking up the peace sign above our heads which made me burst out laughing as well as mother._

Flashback over

That was one of the most fun and exciting days I ever had in my life.

I miss them so much.

I didn't realize I was zoned out until I heard Charlie calling my name, I rapidly blinked my eyes and looked at him and glared.

"How could you? How could you do this to me? I wasn't ready!" I outraged at him, Charlie frowned confused on what I was saying which only angered me more.

"You brought me back to fucking Forks! I didn't want to come back just yet! How could you do this to me Charlie? I thought you understood!" I said again hoping he would know what I was talking about now.

His eyes widened once he realized what I was talking about he opened his mouth to speak but I put my hand up to stop him.

"Don't even. You fucking disgust me; I can't even look at you right now." I said with a scowl on my face. I stood up and stormed out of the room and ran down the stairs.

"Bella! Bella please wait! Let me explain!" he begged as I heard him following me but I ignored his pleas and walked out the home slamming the door. I stared down murderously at the ground while I walked down sidewalk away from that home. Not feeling like I was far away enough I took off running I ran and didn't look back.

I have so much hatred and disappointment in me right now I just couldn't hold it in, I looked around me for anything or anybody to punch at...Scream at...To kill. So many emotions ran through my mind all at once.

Hatred, Anger, Confusion, Disappointment, Depression, Regret.

The list goes on and on and fucking on.

I continued running not realizing how fast I was going and I crashed into something hard, making me fall back onto the pavement hitting my butt hard.

I groaned loudly and opened my eyes only finding myself backing back into a pair of beautiful Emerald ones. Oh…my…I think I done died and gone to heaven.

The guy looked at me worried as I stared and he frowned slightly.

"Hello can you hear me? Are you deaf?" he asked me, I blinked a few times and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" I asked. He was offering me his hand and I felt blood running through my cheeks from embarrassment, I told hold of his hand pulling myself back up and gasped softly once I felt an electric shock run through my body. I looked at him strangely before releasing his hand.

He let out a low chuckle and scratched his jaw line gently. "I was asking if you were alright." He told me.

"Oh um yea, I'm fine no blood no foul." I told him with a slight smirk only he if knew how serious that saying meant to me.

I let my eyes run over his body form and I swear he looked like a Greek God. His facial features were so perfect and angular—high cheekbones, strong jaw line, a straight nose, and full lips. His hair I could run my fingers through them all day long, it was so wild and untamed it was all over the place and it has this unusual color of bronze in his hair, and he had the most gorgeous Emerald eyes ever I could just gaze into and never want to look away.

It was like I was under his spell.

He must have caught me staring because he laughed and held out his hand which I quickly took into mine and shivered once I felt that electric shock go through my body once again. His lips turned into a lazy smirk which made my heart beat fast, I had no idea why my body was acting this way to a total stranger.

When he spoke he voice sounded like honey which made me blush harder.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen and you are?" he asked. My eyes widened as I gasped softly.

This day just keeps getting worse and worse.

There I finally finished this Chapter so Ann finally met Edward Cullen oh la la ;D and she's back in Forks. Sorry it took me so long I've been feeling under the weather lately, and I'm sorry to say that this story is going to be going on hold for a while. Sorry.

Review please!


End file.
